


Five Ways Godric Didn't Burn [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He turns to Godric on one knee, taking Godric's ice cold hand and bowing his head. "I have served as faithfully as I have known how."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Godric Didn't Burn [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Ways Godric Didn't Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120412) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



Length: 0:08:59  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Five%20Ways%20Godric%20Didn%27t%20Burn.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
